Triforce Battle Quest 2
Triiforce Battle Quest 2 is a multiplayer fighting game that built on the innovative gameplay introduced by its predecessor, ''Triforce Battle Quest''. Triforce Battle Quest 2 allows up to four players to choose from multiple characters and utilize items such as tables, chairs, and rocks in battle. Triforce Battle Quest 2 originated as an arcade game. The Nintendo Switch port served as a testing ground for both games. Triforce Battle Quest 2 included some differences from the original, including new character voices, the removal of the existing combo system and a new, horizontal status bar. Gameplay There are four different modes available for the game * 1-on-1: Much like the original Triforce Battle Quest, a two-character storyline game. * Arcade: A four-character storyline game, with two characters advancing each round. * Original: Multiplayer mode, with free choice of characters and stages. * Adventure: An unpredictable storyline game, where players can collect items, cards and money. Triforce Battle Quest 2 offers five interactive 3-D stages to begin with, plus the two boss stages which players can also access in Original mode. All but the Original mode is played out like a storyline, where two battles are fought on the regular stages, followed by the Dog Walker boss, then another battle, and ending with the Emperor Andross boss stage. Three extra stages may be unlocked for Original mode by meeting certain requirements in Arcade mode, as well as a desert area stage, which is essentially the Dog Walker boss stage, but without the boss. Though each player has their own set of default ground and air attacks, the character can execute more powerful fusion attacks after collecting three Triforce Shards and transforming. Triforce Battle Quest 2 does not offer an opportunity to block, although tapping on the control pad just before an enemy attacks will cause you to dodge. Most of the stages are dynamic and will change as the battle progresses. For example, the airplane stage starts out on a warplane. After a set amount of time, the plane will fall apart, forcing all the players to battle while skydiving toward the ground. Shortly after, the players will fall onto a floating platform, where the remainder of the battle will be held. This, in essence, creates three sub-stages within a single one. Each stage is also littered with item boxes, which hold a random item that a player has acquired and unlocked in Adventure mode or created in the Item Shop. They may also contain Triforce Shards. Items are extremely diverse. Damaging items range from guns, flamethrowers, gigantic hammers, a wide assortment of swords, to bear traps, roller blades, and even a magazine that can be thrown. Non-damaging items include food that will replenish health, shield for defence, elixir for invisibility, adhesive sprays to slow your opponents, and wings for extra jumps. Cards that can be used to mix items can also be found in Adventure mode. Furthermore, most stages also have their own collection of unique items and fixtures that the player can use. For example, the submarine level comes with turret, small planes to drop bombs, and icebergs to throw at opponents. Each level is also highly interactive, as players can use many of the stage elements themselves. All players can also gain extra height by jumping off a wall. Items An addition to Triforce Battle Quest 2 is the "Adventure" mode. This mode is functionally identical to the "1-on-1" and "Arcade" modes; however, there is an additional inventory filled with items and money that the player has collected. These may then be taken to the game's "Item Shop", run by Robin♀. The overall goal of the Item Shop is to allow players to gain access to new items; either by purchasing them, or by combining existing items in a 'mixing' process. This gives the game considerable additional longevity, as many of the best or most entertaining items are available only from the Item Shop. Characters Veterans Newcomers Unlockables Bosses * Dog Walker * Emperor Andross Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Sequels Category:Arcade Games Category:Crossovers